Story of a Creeper
by 404filenotfound
Summary: [ I suck at summaries,so sorry] A creeper enjoys spying on Steve from time to time. Unfortunately, Steve doesn't appreciate her company.
1. Chapter 1

She hid behind a tree, silently watching a man mine the stone in the nearby mountain. She would introduce herself properly, but the last time she tried, he almost killed her by delivering a blow to the head with an iron sword. She still had the scar on the side of her head, which she thought looked like it had proved her bravery. She had taken a liking to this person, although he was much different than her, and her species were usually looked down upon by his. She thought she should maybe try once again to at least say hello. He turned around and looked about him suspiciously, and then she heard that she was speaking aloud again, making the regular hissing noise that her species made. She snuck away, trying to not make a single sound.

After a few minutes of walking, she came upon a medium sized house made of cobblestone. The door was left open, so she decided to take a quick peek of what was inside. Inside, there were two chests in a corner, one furnace in the opposite, and a bed in the far right corner. There were pretty paintings around the room, showing things varying from a creeper such as herself, pigs, and bowls of fruit. She looked around, checking to see if anybody else was around. There was nobody there, so she decided to take a small nap in the bed. She shuffled under the covers, and, since she was used to sleeping on the sandy beaches, fell captive to the warm fluffiness and fell asleep instantly, making quiet hissing noises as she slept.

She was awakened suddenly by a shriek, which sounded like it came from a man. She opened her eyes to be face to face with the same man she was spying on earlier. " Hello," she said, and remembered that his species couldn't understand her. The man hit her repeatedly with a pick-ax. She hissed loudly, and played dead recalling what her mother had taught her when she was young. After a few more blows, he stopped and wondered why she didn't blow up like most creepers. He shrugged and threw her outside. She opened her eyes, and winced from the pain coming from her head. She closed them again, knowing now to never go into empty houses alone.

[A.N.] Okay, so this was my first fan-fic… criticism is appreciated, and would you like more chapters? I'd love to do them if you'd like me to. :D


	2. Chapter 2

[A.N. Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter two…]

She woke up, opening her eyes slowly, then shutting them tightly from the bright sun. "Oh gosh…what happened to me?" She thought, the pain in her skull feeling like somebody was striking her head with a pick-axe. The memories of last night flooded over her as she got up slowly. "Oh…right…" She said to herself. Looking to her left, she noticed the same man who hit her chopping down a tree. She panicked, looking left and right for a place to hide. A ditch was conveniently nearby, so she scrambled over to hide. She watched as the man cautiously looked behind him before heading over to a mine far away. She crawled slowly out of the ditch, wincing at the slightly numbed pain as he walked farther and farther away until he was just a spec in the distance.

She walked into the cobblestone house where the horrible night occurred. She spotted a large chest near her, and, with much difficulty due to her lack of arms, opened it. A large smile plastered onto her face as she saw exactly what she wanted to get. She equipped the golden helmet and gold chest plate, again having trouble from the lack of arms. She walked out of the house, closing the door behind her, and knew that if he ever tried attacking her again, it wouldn't cause as much damage as last time. She sat behind a tree awaiting his arrival.

About three hours later, the man came back, and our little creeper friend popped out from behind the tree. The man screamed bloody murder, but she stood still. He stopped screaming, and, noticing her still nature, moved a little closer. She still stood absolutely still, not hissing, not trying to converse, not even the sound of her breathing was present. The man poked her with the pick-axe, and covered his head, waiting for her to explode. She never did. She just stood there, watching him. Her thought were completely empty, her voice not daring to enter. It was night-time now, and the zombies, skeletons, and spiders were starting to appear. "I…I gotta go…" The man stuttered, and briskly walked back into his house. He looked at her before he closed the door,and she looked at him. She walked away,a small grin forming on her face.


End file.
